galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Private Ghost
"I made a choice, I made it for myself and no one else." Private Raj "Ringo" Jason Ghost was a male Human born on Earth, who served in the Clone Earth Forces along with his childhood friend General Farah, under the orders of the known Jedi General known as Jason Allen. Ghost used a lot of heavy weapons during his mission time with the Earth Clone Forces or the 'ECF'. Ghost was part of 'Ghost Corps' and was the leader of it was named after him. Ghost was killed during a firefight on the planet of earth. Fighting For Those Who Need it Ghost was one of the few chosen in his long career on earth. It was the few things that made him, him. Ghost was the best in his class and he wanted to be the one who had to do his right properly. "That was something that had another day to fight with. You wouldn't have the fact it wouldn't help those who died in war. the smell, the sights and the sounds. beautiful places destroyed by hatred and by those who didn't want anything to do with them it made it so hard to make a choice, I made it for myself and no one else..." Training on Earth Ghost was trained by Special Clone Troopers that were from the planet of Kamino. Ghost trained in all sorts of things that they had prepared for him, as they wanted him to be the only one that they trained. Ghost then trained in Clone trooper combat for reasons he stated as "Wanted to see how hard it would be. And does it show whatever some people need and will do and please end up doing the opposite things." Needing the fight "I never thought the fight was going to come from me. It was the hardest of all fights to bring to the table. And you want me to even care anymore?" "No Ghost, I don't. I want you to fight with what you can." "I fight with all I can, it's not that though." "It's what.." "The civs. We just can't leave them in the middle of all this. I refuse to fight with the civis intact and them fighting with us is the better way.. I wont have them not doing anything when they know they can do something." "Whatever you say. it doesn't we end up fighting with them anyway and what we fight for is important." "You wish. The civis need to be protected they fight with us or not at all." "Ok. fine. only because all those people deserve a little faith!" Death on Earth Ghost was killed during a raid on an abandoned wrecked old ghost town, when it was attacked by terrorist peoples. He was shot and severely injured in gunfire making him bleed out of his gun wound. He later died from his injuries. Earlier before his death he struck down by robot mercenary known as the Terminator, who tried to attack his entire platoon, Ghost had protected his platoon but risked his own life in the process. "No drone will harm my men.. Leave them and come for me.." He was later found dead and buried by his unit. Category:Clones Category:Earth Clone Forces